1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a belt profile that is mounted on a toothed belt for use and a thus profiled belt.
2. Background Art
In general, in belt conveying, when a conveyed object is one that is liable to roll, or when the object is inclined at a large angle in the conveying direction with respect to the horizontal plane, a profile for press feeding the conveyed object in the conveying direction is attached to the rear surface of the belt. In many cases, the profile is attached to the rear surface of the belt by welding or bonding with an adhesive, and in some cases the belt and profiles are integrally molded.
However, when welding or bonding with an adhesive or the like is employed as a method for attaching a profile to a belt, the selection of the material of the profile is liable to be restricted. Furthermore, since the profile cannot be detached, the state of the joint cannot be checked by observing only the outer appearance, and it is therefore difficult in many cases to judge the lifespan of the profile. Further, to integrally mold a belt and profiles it is necessary to use a die in which the shape of the profiles is engraved into a belt mold, and consequently the amount of investment increases and it is also difficult to deal with dimensional changes.
Regarding the above described circumstances, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a profile is attached to a toothed belt by screwing the profile via a generally C-shaped fixture or a pair of L-shaped fixtures that protrude to the rear surface side at a side surface of the toothed belt, in a state in which the profile is fitted into a tooth bottom of the toothed belt.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-59272 (paragraph number 0006 to 0009)
However, because the profile disclosed in Patent Document 1 is attached to the toothed belt by screwing, mounting and detachment thereof is troublesome, and once the profile has been mounted to the toothed belt, the profile is liable to remain mounted thereto without the user detaching the profile from the toothed belt to check the lifespan thereof or the like.